VOLVIENDO AL HOGAR
by AKIANE
Summary: Leonardo despierta en un lugar oscuro y lúgubre, poco a poco el lugar se comienza a llenar de agua y sus últimos pensamientos evocan a la incertidumbre del por qué está ahí, resignado a su destino deberá confiar en sus memorias para encontrar la redención.
1. EN LA NADA

EN LA NADA

No sabía muy bien lo que pasaba. No entendía cómo había llegado hasta ese lugar, todo el cuerpo le dolía y su cabeza ensangrentada también. Era un lugar frio, húmedo y totalmente oscuro.

El sonido de un goteo constante le hacía comprender que estaba en una especie de pozo, no tenía más que un metro de diámetro y por la estrechez solo podía estar incómodamente sentado. El agua salada subía poco a poco.

Trató de recordar, pero su cabeza le dolía y su mente no se lo permitía, agudos dolores se presentaban cada vez que lo intentaba. Se sentía cansado y su cuerpo no le respondía, ya no hizo más intentos por moverse.

Después de algunas horas un ruido llamó su atención y pudo ver cómo un halo de luz provenía de la parte alta del lugar.

-Tus hermanos lo hicieron bien hoy, se ganaron la comida para ti. Toma. - No distinguió de quién se trataba, su visión borrosa no se lo permitió, sintió cómo una pieza de pan caía a un lado, remojándose junto a otras más que estaban en el lugar, aunque hubiese tenido hambre sus fuerzas no eran las suficientes para ingerir ese húmedo bocado. Un flashazo iluminó el lúgubre lugar para después todo hacerse oscuridad, cerraron la portezuela dejándolo encerrado.

Esa noche llovió todo un diluvio. Sintió como el nivel del agua aumentaba. No se resistió, su cuerpo comenzaba a flotar dejando solo su cabeza sobre el agua para respirar, para cuando la lluvia se detuvo el agua sobrepasaba la mitad de su profunda celda, esto no lo dejaba dormir, si lo hacía se hundía de inmediato, las paredes resbalosas eran su único apoyo para estar a flote, estaba totalmente entumido por lo que no sentía la temperatura del agua. Nuevamente el ruido de la portezuela abriéndose llamó su atención.

-Me alegra ver que sigues vivo- La voz le decía, otra vez el flashazo iluminó el lugar deslumbrándolo- Lo siento hoy no hay pan para ti. Al parecer a tus hermanos has dejado de interesarles, ya veremos cómo reaccionan al ver tu fotografía, pero no tengas esperanzas, una lluvia más y todo habrá acabado para ti, la marea subirá hasta esta portezuela, pero tus amarres no te dejarán subir tanto, si no te mata el frio o el hambre, lo hará el agua... ¡Eso es lo que mereces por no permitir que me llevara a Rafael! -Esto último lo dijo con furia antes de dejarlo encerrado nuevamente.

Al estar completamente solo trataba de comprender -Hermanos... Rafael... he dejado de interesarles... ¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Por qué no puedo recordar nada? - No supo cuál fue su crimen para terminar muriendo solo y despreciado.

-No, no debo, me esperan, debo regresar, pero... ¿Quién me espera?¿Alguien me busca? -Su interior discutía si luchar o no por su vida. Sabía que debía de hacerlo, pero no entendía por qué.

No tenía noción de tiempo, ese sujeto lo visitó un par de veces más siempre acompañado de los flashes de fotografías comprobando su estado, había dejado de lanzarle pan pero eso no importaba, él poco a poco se resignaba a su muerte el cual sabía que no tardaría, la lluvia se comenzaba a escuchar y del constante goteo una fluida corriente de agua se dejaba caer. El nivel comenzó a subir cubriéndolo, pudo observar que sus tobillos y muñecas estaban laboriosamente atados y del otro extremo estaban firmemente sujetos al fondo del pozo, no hacía esfuerzo por quitárselas, ya no tenía energías y él, ya sin esperanza, comenzó a dejarse ir. 

La portezuela se abrió dejando pasar la luz, un par de sombras se asomaron.

-"Leo, Leo , Leonardo" – Llegó a escuchar esas voces con el eco del agua. Una de esas sombras bajó hasta donde él.

\- ¿Quién es... me hablan a mí?- Las voces se escuchaban cada vez más fuerte. Sintió una suave caricia en su brazo y rostro, el calor de ese contacto fue su ultimo recuerdo.


	2. INCERTIDUMBRE

INCERTIDUMBRE

De buena gana Leonardo se hubiera dejado llevar por la oscuridad que le arrastraba pero esas voces le estorbaban, no detenían su hablar molestando su descanso, por primera vez después de tanto tiempo llegó a sentir una de sus manos cuando un calor la rodeaba, como si alguien la estuviera sosteniendo

-¿Qué pasa?- Pensaba, con dificultad comenzó a moverse pero al sentir mucho dolor desistió. Poco a poco abrió sus ojos, pero la luz lo molestaba.

-¡Está despertando! ¡DONNIE! ¡Leo está despertando! -El estar más consciente le hacía saber que estaba acompañado.

-Hay que disminuir la luz. Estuvo encerrado en completa oscuridad muchos días. Debe acostumbrarse poco a poco- De inmediato la luz se redujo, esto le permitió abrir los ojos. Veía delante de él a tres tortugas expectantes de su reacción.

-Gggrr- nada más que un sonido gutural salió de su garganta. Quería preguntar muchas cosas, pero no podía, su boca tenía un tubo, sus manos varias agujas con líquidos entrando a su cuerpo mientras que sus brazos estaban vendados, lo peor fue darse cuenta de que no tenía sensación en sus piernas, las que estaban cubiertas por una manta, se sintió atemorizado, no reconocía a ninguno, no podía hablar ni moverse, miró cuanto pudo, muchos aparatos ruidosos y medicamentos -"¿Dónde estoy?" ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué quieren de mí? ¿Por qué no me dejaron morir?"- Pensaba con angustia.

"A nadie le interesas" "No importa lo que suceda tu habrás de sufrir una muerte aterradora" "Te mantengo vivo porque quiero verte sufrir"- La voz de su captor fue recordada mientras su pulso se aceleraba, se dio cuenta que esas tortugas estaban ahí para cumplir las palabras de ese sujeto.

-Se está agitando demasiado. Puede hacerle daño. Lo tengo que sedar. – El de banda morada lo decía con preocupación, Leonardo trato de moverse, correr, huir, pero no podía, su cuerpo no respondía.

-"¡NO! Déjenme. Déjenme ir"- Quería gritar, el constante sonar de sus signos vitales hacían ver que entraba en angustia.

-Leo cálmate hermano. Ya estas a salvo- Uno de ellos lo tomo de las mejillas para verlo directamente a los ojos - Todo estará bien, lo prometo- En los últimos instantes antes de quedarse dormido pudo ver cómo esos ojos verdes lloraban.

Desafortunadamente su mente de nuevo lo llevó a aquella poza de agua salada donde estuvo en cautiverio -"Esta frío. Oscuro. ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Nadie me espera? ¿Nadie me busca? ¿Que hice para merecer esto? Estoy muriendo y tengo miedo"- Las pesadillas de Leo le hacían revivir los recientes acontecimientos donde su captor le aseguraba que no había nadie interesado en él.

Después de unas horas en su infierno personal Leonardo comenzó a escuchar voces que comenzaban a irrumpir su pesadilla.

-Tenemos que ir despacio con él- Leonardo escuchaba adormilado -Slash lo maltrato mucho y no sabemos qué fue lo que le hizo, pero es evidente que afecto su psique.

-¿Que no lo sabemos? Donatello. Slash se lo llevó, lo golpeo hasta cansarse, lo mató de hambre y lo dejó en esa poza de agua... si nos hubiéramos tardado un poco más él... todo es por mi culpa; Leo… Leo… él me lo advirtió y no lo escuché. Si no hubiera ido con Slash, si no hubiera caído en su trampa, Leo no hubiera tenido que rescatarme, tomó mi lugar justo cuando ese monstruo pretendía llevarme con él. ¿Por qué no hice caso? ¡Soy un tonto! Por mi culpa Leo casi muere y ahora me tiene miedo.

-A eso voy Rafa. Leo no debería temernos, pero lo hace. Quiere decir que Slash debió decir o hacer algo para que sucediera, por eso debemos tener paciencia con él.

-¡Llegó la cena!- Una voz juvenil y un aroma dulzón invadió el lugar Leonardo nuevamente despertaba, ya no estaba entubado, pero aún seguía conectado a esos aparatos. El tratar de moverse aún era doloroso.

-Agrr- Miles de toques sintió por todo el cuerpo, esto le hizo mostrar una mueca de dolor, al escucharlo todos voltearon a verlo.

-¡LEO!- Todos corrieron hacia su hermano, esto lo intimidó, tenia miedo de esos seres frente a él y poco entendía lo que pasaba.

-Calma Leo, todo está bien, no te esfuerces, debes descansar- Aunque Leonardo no decía nada sus ojos mostraban mucho, los miraba asustado, veía todo el lugar y trataba de alejarse de ellos, lo que solo provocaba que su dolor se incrementará, era tal la angustia y desesperación que sus ojos comenzaban a mostrar una ligera línea de llanto, sus hermanos se alarmaron, Leonardo no era de los que se derrumbaban con facilidad.


	3. DESCONFIANZA

DESCONFIANZA

-Leo no te asustes- Para Rafael era difícil verlo así, él lo había provocado y deseaba en el alma poder consolarlo.

-Somos nosotros hermanito – Miguel Ángel tocó su brazo para darle confianza, pero solo pudo percatarse que su hermano temblaba por el miedo, Leonardo cerró sus ojos y volteó su rosto al lado opuesto de su pequeño hermano.

-Estas a salvo Leo, nosotros cuidaremos de ti- Donatello acariciaba su mejilla tratando de borrar el camino que la lágrima dejó.

-N…no, No sé quiénes son ¿Qué quieren? ¿Por qué me tienen aquí? ¿Por qué no me dejaron morir? Me quieren regresar a ese lugar ¿Verdad? ¿Por qué lo hacen? ¿Qué les hice? ¡NO SE LOS PERMITIRÉ! LOS MATARÉ ANTES DE QUE LO INTENTEN ¿ENTENDIERON? A mi no me van a volver a meter a ese lugar, así que si quieren llevarme me llevaré a uno de ustedes por delante – Todos se quedaron impactados ante tal revelación, Leonardo no los reconocía, por el contrario, tenía miedo de ellos y eso era peligroso pues al temer podía atacar al que tuviera en frente.

-Leo, no digas eso, somos tus hermanos y te queremos – Rafael sonaba desesperado, de inmediato Leonardo recordó dos cosas, la primera, fue la frase que Slash le había dicho en su cautiverio "A tus hermanos no les interesas" y un "No intervengas Leonardo, él es mi amigo y prefiero pasar el tiempo con él que contigo" de la tortuga de banda roja. Estos recuerdos comenzaron a marearlo.

-¡Eso no es verdad! – Gritaba – Ustedes son amigos de ese monstruo, me quieren engañar, él me lo dijo, él me dijo que a mis hermanos ya no les interesaba salvarme. Y tú, estabas con él, tú te fuiste con él, tú no eres mi hermano tu eres amigo de ese sujeto.

-No Leo, eso no es verdad, nunca dejamos de buscarte y él no es mi amigo – El de rojo trataba de convencerlo.

-¿Por qué me tienen aquí? ¿Qué buscan? ¡DEJENME! Yo no tengo nada, ¡NO TENGO NADA, NO TENGO A NADIE!- Las fuerzas de Leonardo disminuyeron mientras forcejeaba con sus hermanos que lo detenían para que no se lastimara.

-Donnie, ¿Otra vez lo sedaste?

-Si Mikey, no quisiera hacerlo, pero él está muy inestable, no podemos exaltarlo mucho, ya sabemos que su mente esta frágil, si lo presionamos podríamos ya no recuperarlo.

Fue lo último que escuchó antes de quedarse dormido nuevamente.

-Al parecer a tus hermanos has dejado de interesarles, ya veremos cómo reaccionan al ver tu fotografía, pero no tengas esperanzas, una lluvia más y todo habrá acabado para ti, si no te mata el frío o el hambre lo hará el agua...– Leonardo recordaba entre sueños.

-¿Hice algo malo? ¿Qué fue?

-¡Eso es lo que mereces por no permitir que me llevara a Rafael!

-¿Rafael? ¿Quién es Rafael?

Nuevamente el aroma dulzón comenzó a despertarlo en medio de una conversación de una de las tortugas con lo que parecía ser su helada mascota, pero prefirió aparentar inconsciencia.

-¿Cómo que cómo lo sé? Porque se trata de Leo, él siempre nos ha cuidado y es hora de hacer lo mismo por él.

-¿Miauu? – La alegre tortuga comenzó a masajear una de las piernas de Leonardo.

-Claro que sé cómo hacerlo, Donnie lo dijo claramente dar masaje para que las piernas no se atrofien y curar los tobillos con este ungüento – Le mostraba un tarro de cristal muy orgulloso, pero un momento de torpeza lo tiró rompiéndose contra el suelo.

-¡Miauu!

-¡Ay no!- El pequeño de inmediato se agachó para recoger lo que podía pero se hizo una profunda cortada en su mano que sangraba copiosamente, de inmediato se levantó apretando su mano, al ver a su hermano ya no se restringió más, se abalanzó sobre Leonardo abrazándolo, Leonardo se sorprendió por el sentimiento de ternura que este acto le provocaba.

-¡Leo perdóname! – Decía entre sollozos - Soy un mal hermano, todo lo hago mal, tiré el ungüento, ahora ¿Cómo te voy a curar? - Leonardo tenía una extraña sensación por protegerlo, por procurar que no se dañara, por consolarlo -Te extraño, te extraño mucho y me duele que tú ya no me quieras – En este punto Miguel Ángel ya lloraba sin detenerse sobre el pecho del mayor - ¿Por qué no me quieres? ¿Qué hice para que ya no me quieras? – A pesar del dolor y esfuerzo que representaba mover sus brazos Leonardo lo abrazó tiernamente, acariciando su cabeza de forma consoladora.


	4. ¡RAFAEL!

¡RAFAEL!

-No llores, no me gusta verte llorar- Lo dijo sin pensar pues de verdad él quería ahorrarle todo el dolor y sufrimiento posible, podría dar su vida si con ello lo lograba "¿Y si me quiere hacer daño? ¿Y si se trata de una trampa?" La idea pasó fugaz pues la calidez del pequeño la quito rápidamente de su mente. Dio un gran suspiro, realmente estaba confundido así que se rindió, no habría de hacer caso a los recuerdos solo a sus sentimientos y en este momento le indicaban que debía de cuidar de esa criatura, tan dulce e inocente que estaba entre sus brazos - Cálmate, todo estará bien - Miguel Ángel reaccionó y se levantó para mirarlo.

-¿Leo? ¡LEO! Despertaste hermanito, gracias, gracias- Y lo volvió a abrazar, aunque esto le dolía no se quejaba pues no quería incomodar al chico.

-Déjame ver qué te pasó pero debes ayudarme, debo sentarme – Miguel Ángel afirmó y moviendo un pequeño control remoto la camilla ayudó a Leonardo a sentarse cómodamente, después le mostró su mano aún con el cristal incrustado, el chico se enjugó sus lágrimas.

-Soy muy torpe, por eso es que ya no me quieres ¿Verdad?- A Leonardo se le estrujó el corazón de solo escucharlo.

-No digas eso, me entristece que lo hagas- Leonardo limpiaba la herida mientras sacaba el cristal cuidadosamente – No es que no te quiera, es que… no te recuerdo y eso… – Tuvo que admitir, ésta declaración alegró a Miguel Ángel.

-Entonces ¿No estás enojado conmigo? ¿Es verdad que no nos recuerdas? – Leonardo asintió - Te ayudaré a recordar – Decía más animado – Yo soy Miguel Ángel, soy el menor de tus hermanos, mira – Fue rápido por una foto que estaba sobre una pared, en ella cuatro sonrientes tortugas saludaban con una vieja rata a sus espaldas -Somos nosotros con Sensei, él ahora esta en la granja de Abril y estos somos nosotros, este soy yo, soy el menor, este es Donatello y este Rafael, tu eres nuestro hermano mayor y líder pues somos grandes ninjas y tú el mejor de todos.

-¿Hermanos? ¿Ustedes son mis hermanos? ¿Mis hermanitos?... ¿Rafael? – El ver la foto detonó otro recuerdo que le taladró la cabeza "-¡Rafa cuidado!- Leonardo gritaba al ver que Slash golpeaba a Rafael hasta dejarlo sin aire, se subía a una camioneta donde una especie de arma apuntaba a su hermano, Leonardo corría de tal manera que se interpuso entre el arma y Rafael"

– ¡Rafael! ¡Rafael está en peligro! ¡Se lo quiere llevar! – Leonardo trataba de contener el dolor de cabeza con sus manos, aunque no por eso su angustia disminuía.

-Leo, cálmate, Rafa está bien, tú lo salvaste, Leo, Leo – Migue Ángel estaba asustado - ¡DONNIE! ¡RAFA! – Les comenzó a gritar mientras se sentaba a lado de Leonardo y trataba de calmarlo masajeando su frente. Los demás llegaron de inmediato.

-¿Qué pasa Mikey?

-Donnie, no sé qué le pasó, él estaba bien, pero…

-¡Se lo quiere llevar! ¡No lo permitiré! - Gritó Leonardo, Rafael inmediatamente entendió que estaba preocupado por él y lo abrazó -¡NO POR FAVOR!, ¡QUE NO SE LLEVE A MI HERMANO! ¡YO CUIDARÉ A MIS HERMANOS! ¡QUE NO SE LO LLEVE! ¡RAFAEL, RAFAEL!

-Me salvaste Leo, de no haber sido por ti Slash me hubiera llevado, tu tenías razón, él no es mi amigo, él te lastimó mucho y es por mi culpa – Leonardo lo comenzó a abrazar desesperadamente, aún tenía la intención de salir corriendo para ayudarlo. Donatello le dio a oler un frasco que de inmediato tranquilizó a Leonardo.

-¿Mi hermano está bien? – Preguntó con tono cansado en un apagado abrazo al de rojo.

-Sí Leo, tu siempre nos cuidas – Rafael acariciaba su caparazón para tranquilizarlo.

-¿Tú eres Rafael?

-Así es Leo.

-¿Me perdonas?

-¿Por qué Leo?, no has hecho nada malo.

-No te recuerdo- Leonardo admitió con tristeza.

-No Leo, el que no me recuerdes no es tu culpa, es solo mía. Yo soy el causante de tu sufrimiento, yo te debo de pedir perdón hermano, créeme, no me alcanzará la vida para pedirte disculpas por todo el dolor que te hago pasar – Rafael sintió cómo Leonardo respondía a su abrazo, también acariciaba su caparazón.

-Yo solo sé que… te quiero -Fue la respuesta del mayor, señal segura que sin importar nada Leonardo siempre perdonaría a su temperamental hermano por una simple y sencilla razón, el amor

-¿Cómo lo haces Leo? ¿Cómo es que contigo puedo sentir una tranquilidad que no encuentro en ninguna parte? No sabes la desesperación que vivimos cuando Slash te llevó con él y la angustia al encontrarte en ese horrible lugar.

-No entiendo ¿Me cuentan qué pasó? –


	5. RESPUESTAS

LA RESPUESTA

-No lo sé Leo, puede que eso te estrese y no queremos que esos recuerdos te hagan daño- Le decía Donatello mientras ayudaba a recostarlo, se percató que el mayor lo miraba atentamente como queriendo reconocerlo.

-¿No has dormido bien? Es por mi ¿verdad? Perdón por preocuparte, de seguro no has dormido por cuidarme y yo te grité… y todo lo que dije.

-No Leo, no lo hagas- Donatello rápidamente le habló con firmeza – No te sientas culpable de nada. Tú no recuerdas lo importante que eres para nosotros… y para ser francos no te lo decimos mucho -Admitía avergonzado.

-Tu siempre nos cuidas cuando tenemos pesadillas, no te vas de nuestro lado hasta que te aseguras de que no volveremos a tenerlas. También compartes tiempo con nosotros a pesar de que quieres ir a entrenar, que es algo que adoras, prefieres platicar con nosotros, jugar y compartir.

-Siempre nos das buenos consejos y no nos regañas o recriminas cuando no hacemos caso, nos ayudas a darnos cuenta de nuestros errores sin burlas ni engaños.

-Nos ayudas a mejorar en los entrenamientos, tú nos enseñas con toda la paciencia. Tienes un sexto sentido para saber cuándo algo no está bien, cuando te mentimos o cuando nos metemos en líos – Rafael suspiró tristemente - Eso fue lo que sucedió Leo.

-Rafa no…- Donatello pretendía detenerlo.

-Por favor, cuéntenme qué pasó, quiero recuperar mis recuerdos y tal vez eso me ayude, no quiero olvidar todo eso que dicen que he hecho.

-¿No nos crees Leo?- Leonardo sabía que había visto la mirada inocente de Miguel Ángel en otra parte.

-Sí, creo en todo lo que me han dicho, pero no quiero pasar la vida sin poder recordarlos, no quiero eso, no se lo merecen.

-Esta bien Leo, pero si te llegas a sentir mal avísanos, no queremos que te presiones, tus recuerdos han de regresar a su tiempo – Leonardo solo asintió y Rafael comenzó con su relato.

-Hace algunas semanas Slash me contactó, yo no dije nada porque sabía que no lo aprobarías, tú y él siempre han tenido diferencias. En un principio me había dicho que había cambiado, salíamos a patrullar solos y era divertido. Extrañaba a mi buen amigo.

Después comenzó a insinuarme que deberíamos hacer nuestro propio equipo, me invitó a unirme a él y esa noche él esperaba mi respuesta, dijo que me mostraría algo a lo que no podría resistirme.

No sé cómo lo hiciste, pero te enteraste de mis salidas con él, me advertiste que no lo hiciera, que él no era de fiar, que sus intenciones no podían ser buenas, pero yo me molesté contigo, te pedí que no te entrometieras y no quise hacer caso a tu razón. No sabes cómo me arrepiento.

Esa noche salí a buscarlo solo para llevarte la contra – Leonardo apretó las sabanas preparándose para escuchar una respuesta a la duda que lo asaltó.

-Rafael- Dijo con seriedad – ¿Tú te querías ir con él? Me parece que eso te debí haber preguntado desde un principio ¿Lo hice? Pues si no lo hice y tú en verdad querías seguirlo creo que… interferí innecesariamente, tal vez tu camino no estaba junto a nosotros, por eso ese sujeto estaba muy enojado- A Leonardo le dolía pensar que no había sido un buen hermano, capaz de tener unida a su familia, comenzaba a sentirse mareado.

-¡No Leo! ¡No digas eso nunca! Nosotros más que un equipo somos una familia, es solo que… no lo recuerdas, pero siempre te hago enojar, muchas veces no estamos de acuerdo, pero no por eso nos dejamos de querer, tu nunca nos has abandonado ni en nuestros peores momentos y esa fe que tienes en nosotros es bien correspondida.

Esa noche reflexione sobre lo que me dijiste, entendí que tenías razón, Slash tenía un loco, torpe y descuidado plan, que de seguro nos llevaría a la muerte, todo para destruir una de las fábricas de Destructor, así que cuando le dije que no iría con él, que me quedaría con mi familia inmediatamente enfureció, me golpeó hasta dejarme sin aliento, estaba dispuesto a llevarme con él a cualquier costa y me disparó una clase de malla, en ese momento tu interviniste, me habías estado cuidando todo el tiempo y cuando me viste en peligro tomaste mi lugar, esa malla te atrapo y llevó a ti en mi lugar.

-Creemos que al descubrir que no eras Rafael te golpeó hasta cansarse– Donatello tocó la herida que Leonardo tenía en su cabeza – Tu cabeza sufrió un fuerte trauma- Todos recordaban cómo encontraron una pala ensangrentada a pasos de la prisión de Leonardo - Eso fue lo que te hizo perder la memoria – Leonardo cerró los ojos, el mareo había aumentado.

-¿Qué pasó después? ¿Cómo me encontraron?

-Slash se contactó con nosotros, nos mandaba fotografías diciendo que como castigo deberíamos hacer lo que él quería, acabar con la fábrica de Destructor, nos mandaba una foto tuya cada día y no tuvimos opción, hicimos lo que nos pidió, después de eso pidió un intercambio, yo iría y tomaría tu lugar. Afortunadamente Donnie pudo saber en dónde estabas por medio de las fotografías que teníamos, las marcas de tu piel eran de agua salada y solo había una bahía con pozas similares, fuimos sin perder tiempo, para cuando llegamos te buscamos en todas las pozas y cuando te encontramos también había una nota de Slash, sabía que iríamos por ti y esperaba que estuvieras muerto para entonces, por más que lo buscamos ya no pudimos encontrar.

-No único que nos importaba era que tú estuvieras bien, eso era suficiente para mí, que bueno que resististe Leo- Miguel Ángel lo abrazó, Leonardo quería corresponderle, pero sus fuerzas lo dejaban, un dolor de cabeza y respirar cansado lo agobiaban.

-¿Qué te pasa Leo?

-No sé, no me siento bien – Donatello rápidamente lo revisó.

-Será mejor que descanses hermano- Y recostándolo lo dejaron dormir, había recibido mucha información de un solo momento, era normal que no se sintiera del todo bien. Esa noche fue muy larga, Leonardo solo llegaba a recordar lo que había ocurrido en esa poza de agua, todo lo anterior se había desvanecido provocándole una gran angustia.


	6. EMBUSTE

EMBUSTE

Los días pasaron, Leonardo comenzaba a recuperarse lentamente, apenas pudo ponerse en pie con ayuda de una muleta y gustaba de dar "rondas" por la guarida para ver que hacían normalmente sus hermanos.

-Rafael ¿Estás seguro qué no hay problema en que te sobre exijas con el entrenamiento? No me parece seguro para ti tanto tiempo entrenando, luces cansado -El de rojo le sonreía.

-No hay de qué preocuparse Leo, esto siempre lo hago, porque quiero ser el mejor ninja – Decía con cierto orgullo para después mencionar entre dientes – Ya no permitiré que te dañen – Pero esto no fue escuchado por Leonardo.

-Donatello, solo te la pasas tomando café, no te he visto comer desde ayer, además, no has dormido en días, si sigues así te vas a enfermar – El de morado lo veía divertido.

-Leo no lo recuerdas, pero yo no tengo ningún problema con eso. Hasta me has dado permiso para hacerlo – El de azul ya no dijo más pero no creía que eso fuera verdad.

-Miguel Ángel, esa es demasiada pizza, si comes así te hará daño.

-No Leo, eso nunca me ha pasado- Mentía mientras engullía la sexta rebanada.

-De seguro te darán pesadillas-

-No Leo, todo está bien, de verdad- Pero el mayor se iba con un sentimiento extraño.

-No, esto no está bien, algo falta, algo pasa – caminaba muy lentamente hacia su habitación, se recostó en su cama dispuesto a dormir o mejor dicho a recordar nuevamente todos esos momentos de angustia que había vivido en ese lugar pues era lo único que regresaba a su mente cada noche todas las noches y no decía nada por no inquietar a sus hermanos con sus tormentosos recuerdos, los comenzaba a ver más relajados y no quería cortar su tranquilidad.

Ya entrada la noche comenzó una lluvia que amenazaba con ser una tormenta eléctrica, grandes relámpagos y truenos se escuchaban, la luz se había ido y todo quedaba en total oscuridad excepto por esos momentos en los que los rayos se asomaban iluminando, por instantes, todo el lugar, Miguel Ángel estaba asustado, temía a la oscuridad, al poderoso ruido de los truenos y a estar solo, encontraba figuras siniestras a cada sombra dibujada con los relámpagos y eso lo asustaba aún más, normalmente Leonardo era quien llegaba a su habitación a tranquilizarlo, solía decirle que todo estaría bien y terminaba abrazándolo para que finalmente se quedara dormido sobre el pecho del mayor. Era claro que Leonardo no iría.

***BOUMMM***

El sonido de un rayo lo levantó, abrazando su oso de peluche se levantó y al salir de su habitación se intimido ante la oscuridad reinante, con suavidad entró a la habitación de Leonardo.

-**Leo, ¿Estas dormido?**- No quería molestarlo pero otro relámpago lo hizo decidirse y entrar para acostarse junto a su hermano mayor quien parecía dormido. Al darse cuenta de que no lo había despertado se acomodó a su lado para espantar los malos pensamientos y así descansar.

Leonardo tenía una pesadilla, estaba en la poza de agua y Slash lo condenaba a morir, sus ataduras lo jalaban hasta el fondo y no tenía oportunidad de salir, sus hermanos en la portezuela le gritaban mientras él veía cómo Slash tomaba una pala dispuesto a lastimarlos, tal desesperación por no poder hacer nada por ellos lo saco estrepitosamente de su sueño, con un agitado respirar miro a todos lados, percatándose de ese pequeño que descansaba sobre de él, dormía muy tranquilo, él tuvo la necesidad de arroparlo y abrazarlo como queriendo protegerlo.

-**Leo**- dijo el menor entre sueños. Este pequeño momento le hizo recordar al mayor otra noche similar, cuando era llamado por su hermanito "Leo" y de pronto todos los recuerdos llegaron de golpe acompañados de un intenso dolor.

-Aggrr- Comenzó a quejarse y en su dolor abrazó al menor hasta despertarlo.

-¿Qué tienes Leo? ¿Estas bien? -Pero su hermano solo gritaba cada vez más y más fuerte

-¡AAAHHH!-

-¡Ay no!, ¡Ay no! ¡DONNIEEE! – Grito fuertemente para ser escuchado, no podía levantarse porque era abrazado por el mayor -¡DONIEEE!- Ante tan desesperado grito ambos hermanos llegaron, al ver la situación los separaron, Rafael abrazó a Miguel Ángel mientras que Donatello revisó a Leonardo, después de un momento de estrés por fin se calmó.

-¿Qué pasó?

-No lo sé, él estaba… y yo tenía… y vine… y de pronto él… –

-Estoy bien chicos- dijo Leonardo con voz apagada y con las manos en la cabeza.

-No Leonardo, hermano no estás bien, ¿Qué fue ese episodio? ¿Una pesadilla?, Leo confía en nosotros por favor -Leonardo miro a Donatello.

-Tienen razón… algo anda mal – Todos comenzaron a preocuparse, la cara de Leonardo era sería –Rafa no limpiaste el dojo como te lo pedí. Aún hay arena del costal que rompiste o ¿Acaso a eso le llamas limpiar? Donnie, tú estabas castigado, te pedí que no te desvelaras y lo hiciste, no conforme, no has comido y te la pasas solo tomando café, te lo dije, eso no es bueno para ti, serán tres semanas sin entrar al laboratorio y cuidando a Mikey – Donatello no salía de su asombro – Y en cuanto a ti – Mirando al menor pero antes de que dijera algo más éste se abalanzó sobre el mayor para abrazarlo.

-¿Qué haces? lo vas a lastimar.

-¿Qué no lo entienden? Leo nos nombró como siempre lo hace, no me dijo Miguel Ángel, ¡Ya nos recuerda! él nos está recordando ¿Verdad Leo?- Leonardo afirmó con dulzura para alegría de los demás.

-¡LEO! Me alegra tanto.

-Por favor, no me des esos sustos – Los otros dos se abalanzado sobre él y los cuatro se fundían en un fuerte abrazo.

-A mí también me alegra, temía no poder recordarlos, que bueno que no ha sido así.

-Leo, ahora todo será como antes- Leonardo miró a su hermanito quien reflejaba la felicidad en su rostro.

-Y tú también estas castigado – Le dijo con una sonrisa, de inmediato el rostro del menor cambio por un puchero – Te dije que comer tanto antes de cenar te daría pesadillas – El menor nuevamente lo abrazó.

-No me interesa, has regresado y eso es lo que verdaderamente importa.

-Será mejor que descanses, mañana será un buen día – Ayudaron al mayor a acomodarse para descansar y se prepararon para dormir en la misma habitación, Miguel Ángel abrazándolo, Donatello y Rafael en un sillón a lado de su cama.

-No van a descansar-

-No digas nada Leonardo, no queremos separarnos de ti y no habrá nada que puedas decir para hacernos cambiar de opinión – Ante la declaración de Rafael Leonardo solo atinó a sonreír, podía sentir ese amor que sus hermanos le profesaban, borrando cualquier temor e inseguridad que hubiera tenido y por primera vez, desde que todo comenzó, pudo dormir plácidamente rodeado por aquellos a quien más amaba.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hasta aquí la historia, les agradezco mucho a quienes siguieron este fic de principio a fin, sé que no soy la mejor escritora pero me gusta compartir mis ideas con quien se preste a leer, una disculpa por tardar pero mejor tarde que nunca. ;D


End file.
